


Make Things Work

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Genderfluid Deceit Sanders, Homelessness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, idk whats going on, unbetaed, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Dylan darted through the door, a box clutched under his jacket.Alright, just a couple more metres, then it’s home free-A hand grabbed his shoulder. Shit.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: One Shots Yall [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Make Things Work

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what's happening here, it's 3am so I'm not sure of the quality either.  
> TW: Homelessness, I guess? It's not really there

Dylan darted through the door, a box clutched under his jacket. 

_ Alright, just a couple more metres, then it’s home free- _

A hand grabbed his shoulder.  _ Shit. _ “Hey, kiddo, did you pay for that?” A man smiled down at him.

Dylan shoved the box further into his coat and attempted to pull away, but the man’s grip was stronger than he expected. 

“If you didn’t pay for it, go do that now, alright kiddo? Stealing is wrong. If you want games or candy or something, you should pay for it.”

He finally managed to break loose of the man's grip, and while doing so, felt the shift. 

Dylan shuffled back to the shelf and put the box back, the man still following. She could always grab it again later, when strangers were not in the way. As she headed out angrily, the same hand gripped her, and she whirled around. “I put the damn stuff back, alright!”

“Whoa, calm down.” The man put his hands up in surrender. “I just wanted to ask if you wanted me to buy this for you. I noticed you putting it back, and it’s so cheap-”

“No.” Dylan whirled around on her heel. “I don’t need charity.”

“It's just cereal, kiddo. I can help, if your parents didn't give you enough money.”

“Hgmph. Tough to get money from corpses. Leave me alone.”

“Please, let me help, especially if you’re on your own, you’re just a kid!” 

“I’m seventeen and doing just fine on my own, thank you very much. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go.” Dylan blew short hazel hair off her face, revealing a further pattern of vitiligo.

“Nope. Just let me get you this one thing, you obviously need it, otherwise you wouldn’t have stolen it.:

She paused to weigh the benefits in her mind, and after a few moments of silence, spoke up. “Fine. “ She said stiffly. 

“Alright! I’m Patton, by the way.”

A few minutes later, she ended up at the fire escape where twelve-year old Virgil was waiting, Patton following not-so-subtly behind. 

“Hey, Virge.” She said, looking softly down at her brother. “Some guy decided to pay for it, so chances I’ll get arrested dropped by a fraction.”

“Nice.” 

That night, in an apartment, a man was talking to his husband. 

“Roman, c’mon, we have to help these kids out.”

“There’s so many homeless kids around the city, it won't make any difference, Pat.”

“Remember the starfish story?” Patton shot the other man puppy eyes.

“Dangit.” He sighed. “Alright, let’s see what we can do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Low-key wanna continue this, but don't really have a plot? I also suck at keeping my wip's going, so it's a maybe.   
> Comments or kudos would rock, and I hope everybody's washing their hands!


End file.
